A Time to Cuddle
by poxmaker
Summary: Ever since defeating Xemnas, all Sora has wanted to do is cuddle with his Riku. Slash [SoraxRiku] Oneshot


A/N: Yes! My very first fanfic! I'm so proud of it! Yes it's short, and yes the events depicted will never happen in the game, but still!

Ok, so I wrote this before I finished KH2, so everything will be inaccurate, but it's still fluffy! So sit back and enjoy the fluff!

(Sora's POV)

All I've wanted to do since the whole ordeal ended is sit back, relax, and cuddle with Riku. To forget about the past few months: the killing, the constant traveling, and above all the worrying. To just sit back and forget about all of it.

Well… _almost_ all of it. The one thing I _can't_ possibly forget is all the romance I saw on our quest. It seemed as though everywhere we went people were hooking up, and it made me long for some of my own.

But even though Xemnas has been defeated and all is well in the universe now; Riku and I haven't been able to get together to spend some time alone; we've been too busy:

Apparently, Xemnas wasn't satisfied with losing, so he sent **_all _**of the Nobodies still under his control to Twilight Town, Hollow Bastion, and the Destiny Islands, and they wrought **_havoc._**

So after we defeated Xemnas, Riku and I said we'd help rebuild the parts of Twilight Town and the Islands that the Nobodies destroyed and hunt down the few Nobodies that still roamed Hollow Bastion.

It's taking forever… Riku and I rarely get to see each other.

I do get to see some of my other friends from time to time though:

When I'm in Twilight Town, I'm constantly seeing Kairi. She and Olette are inseparable, and I think she has a thing for Seifer. So it's sufficed to say, she'll probably stay in Twilight Town for a while.

I also normally see the rest of the T-Town gang while I'm there:

Roxas and Hayner hooked up and can't seem to keep their hands off of each other; I normally see them slacking off at the Usual Spot making-out. Pence and Olette got together too, but they seem to be more conservative about their relationship than the two knuckleheads at the Usual Spot. That's probably either because they feel they shouldn't be making out at any chance they get, or because Kairi won't let Olette out of her sight for more than a few seconds at a time. Kairi can be really annoying sometimes…

I don't get to see the gang from Hollow Bastion as much as I'd like to. Most of the time Cid and Aerith are the only ones around; everyone else is out fighting Nobodies. Occasionally I'll see Leon or Yuffie, but only for a few minutes.

The only time I really get to see Riku is at night when we return home to the Islands. But since we're both so tired out, all we have time for is a kiss goodnight.

Needless to say, I've really been missing my Riku. I finally got him back, only to have him taken away again. But this morning, bless her, Kairi ordered me to take the day off, and to take Riku with me. I practically suffocated her from the giant bear hug I gave her.

I was so happy that I skipped the entire way to get Riku. He was slightly reluctant to come: I think my enthusiasm kinda scared him. He knew I'd been down for the past few weeks since defeating Xemnas, and probably found it strange that my attitude had changed so quickly. But, after some explaining and a lot of jumping up and down, I convinced him to come along.

I decided that the most romantic place I could think of was at the Island, on the beach. Riku, in true seme fashion, "carried me across the threshold," so to speak, as we teleported down from the Gumi Ship.

Now we're sitting here, me in Riku's arms, cuddlin' each other to death. This is all I've wanted since my last journey ended: to cuddle with Riku.

His body pressed close to mine is so warm; I'm beginning to feel kinda drowsy, and him stroking my hair isn't helping matters much either.

I hear myself unknowingly sigh in contentment, a smile as big as the Island probably on my face.

Riku leans down and kisses the top of my head, then shifts me so that I'm closer to him. He kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "I love you."

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too," I say. He smiles at me and presses his forehead against mine; his smile a rival to my own.

I look into his eyes and see years of longing spilling out. My heart skips a beat as I realize he's wanted this just as much as I have for the past two and a half weeks.

I rest my head on his chest and sigh again. I can hear the soft 'ka-thump' of his heart. I focus on it, memorize its pattern, and wonder if my own heart follows the same pattern. I place my hand over my heart and feel the beats. Sure enough, our hearts are synchronized, harmonized together in an inseparable bond, never to be broken.

I feel my eyes begin to droop and my consciousness begin to slip away. Before I fall asleep I have one last thought:

_Whatever happens, whatever may come, no matter how busy we are; Riku and I will always find time to cuddle._

A/N: So there you have it! My very first fanfic! I'd greatly appreciate hearing what you thought of it, so drop a review please!


End file.
